1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-primary color display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of technology, the application of displays has become more popular. Users look forward to displays that show varied and saturated colors. In general, displays usually only use the three primaries (e.g. red, blue, green) for mixing colors. However, the display using the three primaries does not completely display all of the natural colors, such as sky blue or gold. In conventional technology, to solve this problem, the above-mentioned three primaries are saturated to extend the color space. However, the solution has limited effectiveness and does not satisfy. Additionally, the solution may reduce the illumination of the display because of the characteristics of the display. On the other hand, the traditional display using the three primaries may add the other new primary. The new primary falls outside the triangular color space in the CIE 1931 chromaticity diagram, where the triangular color space is formed by the three primaries. Thus, it is effective for the display to extend the color space. Besides, the display may maintain or enhance the illumination thereof.